The present disclosure relates generally to industrial automation applications and, more particularly, to systems and methods to enhance machine designs and production rate schedules for minimized energy cost.
Two phases related to machines in industrial applications include a design phase and an operation phase. During the design phase, a user may design a motion profile, and size and select actuators, drives, and load transmission component axes to be implemented in the machine. Also, machine application code is developed during the design phase. During the operation phase, machine operation occurs and the machine application code is executed. For example, the machine application code may execute a production rate schedule that results in a certain energy cost.
Certain studies estimate that energy cost is greater than eighty percent of the total machine lifecycle cost in industrial automation applications. Further, energy costs continue to rise in certain parts of the world, with Europe leading the way with the highest costing energy. Of the eighty percent, a significant cost is the energy consumption associated with the machine production rate, drive/actuator sizing solution, the time-of-day energy cost, and/or tiered energy costs. In some instances, the drive/actuator sizing solution that is selected and/or the machine application code that is developed during the design phase of the machine may lead to inefficient energy usage in the operation phase. Further, machine application code that follows set production rate schedules during the operation phase in different regions of the world may produce different energy costs due to varying time-of-day energy costs for those regions. Additionally, in some regions of the world, such as China, if the energy usage exceeds a specific threshold for a tiered energy cost, the increased energy costs of a subsequent tiered energy cost are applied. Accordingly, it may be desirable to design and control machines more efficiently.